


The Perfect Addition

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [22]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Prompt - Fireside confessions, Prompt - First holiday together, Sexual Content, This is legit 3k of kink, Witten for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Snuggled by her lover's side in front of the fire, Pippa finds a gift better than any present, under any tree. And, when Hecate spills a revelation, Pippa conjures an idea to reciprocate with. A little, black box tied in pink, might just be the perfect addition to their first holiday spent together.





	The Perfect Addition

In previous years, the halls of Pentangles had been filled with loneliness come the winter solstice. Students and teachers had departed the school to spend Yuletide with the ones they loved. The only one left behind was the headmistress - who had spent her holidays alone for the past twenty years, her parents now gone, her commitment to her school filling the cavern created by the lack of a meaningful relationship.

But that was a different story now: this year, Pippa was spending Yule with the only woman she ever wished to find under her tree, Hecate Hardbroom. Hecate, her Hiccup.

Even when they were the closest of friends - students themselves -Pippa hadn’t the fortune to share the merriest time of year with Hecate. Now, thankfully, the tides of luck had turned, and the odds were in Pippa’s favour.

They were sat in Pippa’s study -too cosy to be practical, Hecate had said - but the thick, fur rug in front of the fire was proving to be more than useful. 

Pippa - snuggled into her lover's side, head pillowed atop a pale breast - breathed a sigh of contentment. Between her legs still tingled after their third round of lovemaking, Pippa's vision still clouded by a post-coital haze. Glancing up at Hecate’s features, relaxed and unusually soft, Pippa felt her heart overflow with love.

Red welts, in the pattern of teeth, had started to rise on the slope of Hecate’s neck. Pippa traced their outline, fingertips never quite meeting the skin that had to be over sensitive. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, slightly regretful that she’d allowed her lust for Hecate to rule.

“What for?” Hecate’s eyes remained closed, dark lashes fanning delicate shadows above the high line of her cheekbones.

“I seem to have... gotten carried away...” Pippa buried her face into the crook of Hecate’s arm as its opposite number lazily reached to the skin beneath her ear.

“I rather liked it,” Hecate hummed, smiling bashfully.

Sitting up, eyes wide, Pippa let out a gasp of exclamation; “you did?”

Hecate opened her eyes then, frightened she’d made a mistake, things had been lighthearted until now, hadn’t they? “I... I-I... yes, yes... I liked it.”

“Isn’t it sore?” 

Hecate took Pippa’s hand in her own and brought them to the marks that had claimed her. “No,” Hecate promised. “I’m yours, Pippa, I always have been.” Looking deep into her lover’s eyes, Hecate emphasised every word. “I’m not a china doll, I won’t break... and... I like it when you’re a little, bit more... assertive.”

As Hecate rolled them over, initiating round four, the seed that had been planted in Pippa’s mind started to sprout.

* * *

* * *

“I thought I’d find you here,” Pippa entered the sizeable library to find her lover sat primly in a comfortable armchair, book in hand. 

Hecate turned at the intrusion, large, round spectacles slipping down her nose. Pippa had to suppress a chuckle at the sight no one would expect it, but Hecate Hardbroom was surprisingly vain: she wouldn't dare to be seen dressed in anything but proper, straight-laced attire. But, if all went to plan this evening, then that was set to change.

“I thought marking had you all tied up?” 

Those words had Pippa blushing for reasons yet to be made known. “I might’ve told a _little_ white-lie on that one... but, I intend to make amends for our brief separation now...”

Removing her glasses and arching a brow, Hecate gave Pippa a look that would've made the majority of her students (and colleagues) cower in fear. “And if I’m enjoying my book?”

“Then I’ll just have to take you as my captive,” Pippa teased, seating herself in Hecate’s lap, arms coming to twine in the bun that was considerably looser than usual. 

Before Hecate could seal their lips together, Pippa pulled away surveying her lover with her own scathing, teacher look. “Ah, ah, ah,” Pippa tutted, rolling her eyes at Hecate’s pout. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was busy... I have a few, more things to take care of, and I do intend to _tie_ them up, but I’ll need your help with that...”

Pippa held out her hand to Hecate, who took it tentatively. And then, they turned, falling into nothingness before re-appearing at the foot of the luxurious, four-poster bed.

Pippa stepped away, retrieving from the dressing table; a black box, bound in pink ribbon. “An early present,” Pippa said, biting her lip.

“For me?” Hecate stared, eyes wide, making no motion to remove the parcel from Pippa’s grasp.

“No,” Pippa laughed, “for The Queen of Sheba! Of course, it’s for you, Hiccup. Go on, take it,” she prompted.

Hecate held the gift at arm's length, waiting for it to explode. “Am I to open it now?”

“Yes...” Pippa drew the syllable out for more than a second. She looked upon Hecate at that moment, so childlike, with a mixture of adoration and heartbreak. It broke her heart to think that spontaneous declarations of affection were so unfamiliar to the woman stood before her: a woman so kind and loving, it angered her that nobody had ever bothered to look beyond the cold surface. But, she adored the fact that she, Pippa Pentangle, was granted the privilege of witnessing the heart behind the mask.

The length of ribbon unraveled under Hecate’s touch, the lid was lifted to reveal a slip of black silk. “What’s this?” Hecate’s eyes flicked between the item in hand and her lover’s expression.

Squaring her shoulders, Pippa tried to quell her nerves. “Last week - by the fire - your confession spurred me to think outside the box... or inside, rather...” Hecate didn’t seem to grasp the underlying tone in Pippa’s voice, so the blonde decided to approach the situation with an open bluntness. “It’s a blindfold,” Pippa whispered, pointing toward the material of spun silk.

Hecate stood motionless, with each millisecond she remained silent, she induced a shard of fear in Pippa’s mind. 

“I... Hecate, you don’t... we don’t-“

Hecate cleared her throat, cutting Pippa off. “And this?” A coil of midnight rope unravelled against the pale skin of Hecate’s hand.

“I did say... I-I wished to tie some things... u-up...” Pippa gulped, honey-glazed eyes looking anywhere but the dark gaze of her lover. 

“And you’d like my help with that?” Hecate smiled shyly, running the course length against the softness of her arm. 

“Only if you want to...” they’d touched upon the subject briefly, but here - now - Pippa needed Hecate’s explicit consent.

“Yes, I want to,” Hecate rushed, without a moment's hesitation.

However, Pippa still wasn’t satisfied. “Hecate, are you sure? Do you know what you’re saying yes to?”

With all the art of a master seductress, Hecate stepped forward; laying the now empty box on the bed, and retaining the devilishly, dark items Pippa had gifted to her. “Pippa,” Hecate growled lowly, “I want you to put this on me...” The blindfold was passed into Pippa’s hand surreptitiously. “And,” Hecate continued, her breath within inches of the shell of her lover’s ear, “I want you to tie me up, with this...” Pippa felt the weight of the rope as Hecate pressed it slowly into her palm.

“Hecate, are you sure?” Pippa’s heartbeat thunderously with excitement, but she tried with all her might to contain it: under no circumstances did she want to put Hecate under an ounce of pleasure.

“Please, Pippa,” Hecate snapped her fingers and the long dress she wore seemed to dissolve in front of Pippa’s eyes. A gasp filled the room, which now held no signs of winter whatsoever, Hecate stood in nothing but deep-red underwear and sheer stockings. “I want you to take control.” 

On the outside, Hecate appeared to be the dominant one in matters such as this - no one would guess Hecate Hardbroom longed to take a submissive role.

The sight of seeing the woman she loved draped in lace of red, asking for anything she wished to give, had Pippa flooding with desire: she could feel the heavy thrum between her legs. Her lips found Hecate’s finally, the taller woman opened her mouth immediately, inviting Pippa to bask in its warmth.

She spun Hecate with deliberate slowness, placing her back into the bedpost - thick and sturdy enough to offer all the support Pippa’s plan required.

“I’m going to take this down,” Pippa reached upward, removing the few pins that held Hecate’s, luscious hair in place. “And now, I’m going to put this on,” she held the blindfold temptingly, allowing it to dangle before Hecate like a carrot on a stick. 

Hecate’s pulse raced with desire - Pippa heard it in the tremble of her voice. “That... that sounds... nice.”

“Do you trust me?” Pippa asked, tone hushed.

“With my life,” Hecate assured soundly.

Pippa placed the silk over Hecate’s head, her eyes completely covered. Hecate’s intake of breath was sharp, and just as her chest deflated Pippa dropped to her knees, hooking her fingers into the red lace that barred her lover’s core from view. The snap of Hecate’s suspenders prevented the underwear from going any further, but Pippa was unwilling to remove Hecate’s stockings - there was something delightfully sinful in seeing the imperious Miss Hardbroom half dressed and at her mercy. Instead, Pippa ripped the material from Hecate’s glorious body using only her magic.

“Pippa...” Hecate lofted her hands to steady herself, latching onto Pippa’s shoulders.

“Tut tut, Miss Hardbroom, you won’t be able to touch in just a moment...” Weaving the rope in and out, Pippa secured Hecate’s hands behind her back in a handcuff knot; leaving enough to tether her lover to the bedpost, and when that was done, the blonde stepped back, admiring her handiwork.

Hecate was always beautiful, be it Miss Hardbroom - taut and restrained - or the woman stood in Pippa’s bedroom at that moment - carefree and open (although, still bound.) Both versions drove Pippa equally wild.

Hecate gave an experimental tug of her hands, lustful frustration written all over her face. The taller woman crossed her legs and arched her back, flush quickly rising up the creamy skin of her chest. “Pippa,”’she called in searching.

“I’m right here, Hiccup,” Pippa pressed the length of herself against the searing skin of her lover. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Moaning, Hecate bucked her hips in search of contact.

“Good girl.” Pippa moved away once again, leaving Hecate tied up in frustration.

It took no more than a few minutes for Pippa to go about setting up the rest of her debauched, little game, but Hecate seemed to understand the concept of time differently: without her pocket watch, Miss Hardbroom was just like every other woman - susceptible to impatience. “Pipsqueak! What are you doing?”

Chuckling darkly, Pippa murmured; “hold on for one more second, darling.” With one final wave of her hand, Pippa was finished, and everything was set. She returned to rest against Hecate, fingering the edge of the blindfold. “I’m going to take this off, it might take a few moments for your eyes to adjust, just... just take it slow, okay?”

Hecate nodded, and Pippa removed the dark silk covering her eyes. Stroking her lover’s, cheek, Pippa gave Hecate some time to re-adjust. When that happened, Hecate’s pupils were blown wide, trying to take in every new piece of scenery - least of all the nude woman stood before her.

“Pippa... what... where... where did you get that?”

On the wall, directly opposite Hecate, stood an ornate, floor-length mirror edged in worn gilding. “Do you like it? Perhaps the best thing to come from my unstoppable, shopping habit” Pippa simpered, maneuvering herself so that in the mirror Hecate would see them both in their present states. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“What... What is it for?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Pippa hummed, “But I’m afraid my teaching style differs from your own: I’m more of a ‘show, don’t tell’ kind of woman...” Stood within inches of a heavy-breathing Hecate, Pippa placed her forefinger in the middle of Hecate's chest. With only a fleeting glance, Hecate’s bra disappeared and pert breasts, topped with dusty-pink nipples, escaped their confines. 

Pippa’s fingertips travelled finding nipples that were erect and waiting. Hecate gasped as Pippa pinched, “harder!” Complying with her lover’s plea, Pippa pinched the sensitive, little buds with stomach-twisting pressure. Hecate hadn’t the words to answer; instead, she let out a strangled cry of arousal.

Not one to be neglectful in practice, Pippa bent her head and took Hecate’s bare nipple into her mouth. She suckled hard, but when she lightly bit, Hecate screamed in undiluted pleasure - Pippa could feel the wetness it caused, painting the tops of her thighs.

Unwilling to wait for a second longer, Pippa allowed herself to descend, Hecate’s own arousal close enough to permeate her senses. “Lift your leg onto the bed,” Pippa prompted Hecate with a light slap to the supple flesh of her inner thigh. Hecate did as she was told, and thus, received Pippa’s, grateful praise; “hmm, that’s lovely, thank you, darling girl...”

Hecate lay open, drawing Pippa in like a drug. But, there was just one more matter to attend to; “the mirror, I want you to watch - every single moment, I want you to be watching as I make you come!”

Hecate blushed all over, sagging against the ties that bound her. “Pipsqueak... I-I...” The direct way in Which Pippa spoke during moments alone, never failed to have a prominent effect on Hecate; and right in front of her eyes, Pippa could see the glistening, swollen flesh of her lover - caused by her, only ever by her.

“Will you be a good girl and do as I say?” Pippa could see Hecate’s muscles contact as her words ghosted teasing close to her core.

“Yes, Pippa, yes I’ll be good... just please... please touch me...”

Good to her word, Pippa placed the chastest of kissed to Hecate’s outer-folds: “then watch.” Glancing upward to check the direction of Hecate’s gaze, Pippa lowered her head at last and savoured her first, exquisite taste.

Nothing could ever compare to this, pleasuring Hecate in such an intimate fashion. As Pippa licked from entrance to clit, Hecate shuddered and quaked: instinct led the brunette to try and thread her fingers through her lover’s hair, but here, now, Hecate could not overcome her restraints no matter how much she tried.

Of course, if Hecate asked, Pippa would remove them immediately (and if Hecate really wanted to, she could’ve been free in an instant if she utilised her powers) but Hecate didn’t want that. She had asked Pippa to be a little, more forceful, and her moans were filled with lust and not frustration.

Pippa’s only regret was the fact that she couldn’t see the absolutely, delightful scene that Hecate was witnessing in the mirror's reflection. Still, she got to hold the quivering bundle of nerve in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and the flat of her tongue atop the sensitive flesh.

Hecate rocked her hips in unison with every flick of Pippa’s tongue. The force of the movement prompted Pippa to grasp Hecate’s hips, none too lightly - she knew her short fingernails were bound to leave marks, but in the heat of the moment, neither of them seemed to mind.

Moans of ecstasy promises of love, and a few, unsavoury curses filled the space of the boudoir. Pippa looked upwards to see Hecate watching the mirror intensely, the blonde moaned at what she saw, scraping her teeth against the little bud under her tongue in the process.

Hecate shuddered violently, a fresh wave of wetness trickling down Pippa’s chin, her back formed a perfect arch as the extremity of her orgasm began. 

Pippa held on tightly, her mouth increasing the pace of its ministry, her hands grasping even tighter - nothing was more thrilling than feeling Hecate dilute in sensuous haven, filling her mouth with nectar so sweet it put all frosting and sugar to shame.

Hecate continued to test the dark ropes around her wrists as she voiced Pippa’s name like a benediction. Pippa lapped every last drop until Hecate sagged against the wood of the bedpost.

She placed butterfly kisses down the inner part of Hecate’s thigh before removing her lover’s leg from its perch and returning to stand. 

When Pippa leant in for a greeting of lips, Hecate hands pushed her backwards roughly. Somehow, she’d managed to wrangle free from her bonds and was now making her thanks very much known. “It’s your turn now, and I want you to watch as I show you how much I love you.”

Pippa found herself seated on the floor, her back flush with Hecate’s front, her legs spread wide and held open twined between her lover’s. Pippa was so caught up in events, Hecate had been restrained by a length of rope, but the only thing tethering Pippa was the deep, dark gaze she saw in the reflection.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Hecate whispered, her lips trailing hungrily over Pippa’s neck.

Pippa saw the beauty of them both, together, and so wrapped up in love and all accompanying emotions. She watched as one, pale hand massaged the swell of her breast, while its partner delved between soaking, pink folds. Hecate polished the little nub ‘til it glistened like a jewel, muttering words of reverence and encouragement the whole time.

Pippa tensed as a finger teased her entrance, she waited with bated breath as Hecate teased her before inching a single digit into her warmth ever so slowly. Hecate chuckled, her chest rumbling, as Pippa mood groaned in frustration. “Did you want something, Pipsqueak?”

“More,” Pippa whined, “I need more of you!”

Hecate acquiesced, plunging two, then three fingers, stretching Pippa’s walls: once sheathed to the hilt, the hand at Pippa’s breast was moved to join its twin. With one hand thrusting and curling, and the other drawing concentric circles, Hecate began a fast-paced assault that stole all breath from Pippa’s chest.

Pippa's head spun from the attentive nature of Hecate’s pleasure, as she felt the first jolt of orgasm race through her nerve endings quicker than usual. She’d never witnessed such an erotic sight - Pippa could have come from the view alone.

Hecate twisted her wrist at an awkward angle, and Pippa blushed as she felt the gush of fluid escape from her core, dripping from Hecate’s fingers.

“Oh, Pippa, that was wonderful, you amaze me so...”

Their lips met softly, as Pippa reclined to rest her head on the safety of Hecate’s shoulder. Both of them ached in the best possible way, their bodies sticky with the effects of their compatibility. When Hecate’s arms came around the curve of Pippa’s waist, the smaller woman saw the red lines that circled her lover’s wrists. “Hecate, I-“

“Don’t dare say you’re sorry, Pippa.”

Pippa held her tongue, taking Hecate’s wrists gently into her grasp. “Are you alright though? Do you want me to heal these?”

“No, I’m fine, and I want these to stay... as a pleasant reminder... I wear long sleeves anyway,”

Pippa smirked at the extravaganza on display, perhaps this release was something they’d both needed - and definitely a perfect addition to their first holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these uploads have been so late... I'm hoping to have these prompts finished by tomorrow, before the bells.
> 
> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
